Mitchell Van Morgan (CGI Film Series)
|vgs = * ''Mitchell Van Morgan 3D * Mitchell Van Morgan 4D * Mitchell Van Morgan Triple Deke * Mitchell Forever * Mitchell Quintet Road * Mitchell Van Morgan: The 6 Lives * Mitchell Van Morgan: The Final Showdown * Mitchell Van Morgan video games |soundtracks = * List of songs featured in Mitchell Van Morgan }} The Mitchell Van Morgan franchise from Paramount Animation, based on Nickelodeon's Japanese videogame flagship franchise Mitchell Van Morgan, consists of seven computer-animated films including: Mitchell Van Morgan 3D (2012), Mitchell Van Morgan 4D (2014), Mitchell Van Morgan Triple Deke (2017), Mitchell Forever (TBA), Mitchell Quintet Road (TBA), Mitchell Van Morgan: The 6 Lives (TBA) and Mitchell Van Morgan: The Final Showdown (TBA). A short 3D film, Shrek 4-D, which originally was a theme park ride, was released in 2003. Two television specials, the Christmas television special Shrek the Halls (2007) and the Halloween television special Scared Shrekless (2010), have also been produced. A spin-off film titled Puss in Boots was released in October 2011, and a 2008 Broadway musical adaption was produced for two years. The series primarily focuses on Shrek, a reclusive but kindhearted ogre, who becomes a respected hero with an ever growing collection of friends and family in a fairy tale world in spite of himself. In May 2010, The New York Times called the principal Shrek characters "brilliantly realized" and said "nearly a decade after the [[Shrek|first Shrek film]] they remain as vital and engaging fusions of image, personality and voice as any characters in the history of animation." The series was a great financial success, being the 12th highest-grossing franchise of all time, and the highest-grossing animated franchise. Film series ''Mitchell Van Morgan 3D'' (2014) Shrek, a solitary ogre, finds a surprise when fairy tale creatures are sent to live in his swamp by the evil Lord Farquaad. Shrek befriends a talking Donkey, and the two set off to meet with Lord Farquaad. Lord Farquaad needs Princess Fiona to marry him so he will become king. So when Shrek and Donkey visit him, they are forced to rescue her from an enormous fire-breathing dragon. The Dragon turns out to be a girl, and she falls in love with Donkey. Donkey, Shrek, and Fiona escape, and Dragon chases them. Once Shrek and Donkey rescue Fiona they take her back to Lord Farquaad. Along the way, however, Shrek falls in love with Fiona. Fiona reveals she is cursed to Donkey and turns into an ogress at night. The only way the curse can be broken is by true love's first kiss. Fiona and Farquaad have a marriage ceremony, but they are interrupted by Shrek, who tells Fiona he loves her. Donkey and Dragon enter and Dragon eats Lord Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona kiss, and Fiona turns into an ogress permanently. Shrek gets his swamp back, and the two marry there. After a karaoke party the two set off on their honeymoon. ''Mitchell Van Morgan 4D'' (2014) The second film opens with Prince Charming on a quest to rescue Princess Fiona from the Dragon. When he gets there, he finds the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs in Fiona's bed. He asks the wolf where Fiona is and the wolf tells him that she is on her honeymoon with Shrek. Once Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon, they find Donkey in the swamp who tells them he and Dragon are going through a rough patch. They then get invited to the land of Far Far Away by Fiona’s parents and who want to bless their marriage. When they arrive Shrek and Fiona aren’t what they expected. The evil Prince Charming and his mother, the Fairy Godmother, are trying to break up Shrek’s marriage by making Fiona fall in love with Prince Charming. However it doesn’t work and Shrek and Fiona stay together. Shrek and Donkey get a new sidekick called Puss in Boots. They have a lengthy quest to search the Fairy Godmother's cottage to get a love potion. At the end of the film, King Harold turns back into a frog. ''Mitchell Van Morgan Triple Deke'' (2017) Shrek and Fiona are reluctantly reigning over Far, Far Away during King Harold's prolonged illness. The King promises that if they can find Fiona's cousin Artie, he will make him the next in line, so Shrek doesn't have to run the country after his death. As Shrek, Donkey and Puss set off to find Artie, Fiona reveals she is pregnant. Shrek is shocked as he believes he won't be a good father and will ruin his child's life. This is reinforced by his relationship with his father, 'he tried to eat me.' After finding Artie, Artie is frightened of being king, and they end up on an island where they meet Artie's former magic teacher, Merlin. Meanwhile, Charming plots to overthrow Shrek and become king, but this is foiled by Shrek. The film ends with Shrek and Fiona caring for their ogre triplets and joined by Queen Lillian, Donkey, Dragon, The Dronkeys and Puss. ''Mitchell Forever'' (2020) Shrek has become a domesticated family man, living happily with Princess Fiona and the triplets. Instead of scaring villagers away like he used to, a reluctant Shrek now agrees to autograph pitchforks. Longing for the days when he felt like a "real ogre", Shrek is tricked into signing a pact with the smooth-talking deal-maker Rumpelstiltskin. Shrek suddenly finds himself in a twisted, alternate version of Far, Far Away, where ogres are hunted, Rumplestiltskin is king, Puss is fat, Donkey doesn't know who Shrek is, and Shrek and Fiona have never met. Shrek joins the Resistance and meets Fiona, but she doesn't love him. Rumpelstiltskin sets bounty on Shrek and uses the Pied Piper; as a reward for finding Shrek, he offers a "deal of a lifetime". Shrek turns himself in and instead of asking for his life back, frees the captured ogres. The ogres then ambush the palace, and Shrek and Fiona battle Dragon. As the twenty four hours are almost up and Shrek lays dying, Fiona kisses him and everything reverts to Shrek's universe. At the end, instead of storming out of the triplets birthday party Shrek kisses Fiona and appreciates all that he has, truly living happily forever after. ''Mitchell Quintet Road'' (2020) ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The 6 Lives'' (TBA) ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Final Showdown'' (TBA) Possible fifth film Following the success of Shrek 2 in May 2004, Jeffrey Katzenberg revealed that the Shrek story had been outlined into five films almost from the beginning. "Before the first one was finished we talked about what the whole story of Shrek is, and each of the chapters answers questions about the first movie and gives us an insight," said Katzenberg, "Shrek 3 and 4'' are going to reveal other unanswered questions and, finally, in the last chapter, we will understand how Shrek came to be in that swamp, when we meet him in the first movie." After the release of ''Shrek the Third in 2007, Katzenberg announced that the fifth film would be released in 2013. In May 2009, DreamWorks Animation (DWA) announced that the fourth film's title would be Shrek Forever After, indicating that it would be the last in the Shrek series. Later in 2009, that was confirmed by Bill Damaschke, head of creative production at DWA, with him saying: "All that was loved about Shrek in the first film is brought to the final film." Josh Klausner, one of the writers of Shrek Forever After, explained in 2010 the script's evolution: "When I first came onto the project, it wasn't supposed to be the final chapter — there were originally going to be 5 Shrek movies. Then, about a year into the development, Jeffrey Katzenberg decided that the story that we'd come up with was the right way for Shrek's journey to end." In February 2014, in an interview with Fox Business Network, Katzenberg hinted that the fifth film still may be made. "We like to let them have a little bit of time to rest," he said of the characters. "But I think you can be confident that we'll have another chapter in the Shrek series. We're not finished, and more importantly, neither is he." Production Despite the advances in computing power over the 2000s decade, the increasing usage of novel techniques like global illumination, physics simulation, and 3D demanded ever more CPU hours to render the films. DreamWorks Animation noticed that every Shrek film took roughly twice the CPU hours than the previous film and thus labelled this trend as the "Shrek's law". Similar to "Moore's law" the Shrek's law says, "The CPU render hours needed to complete production on a theatrical sequel will double compared to the amount of time needed on the previous film." In 2001, Shrek required approximately 5 million CPU render hours. In 2004, Shrek 2 required over 10 million CPU render hours. In 2007, Shrek the Third required over 20 million CPU render hours, and the 2010 3D release of Shrek Forever After demanded more than 50 million CPU render hours on behalf of rendering double amount of frames. Puss in Boots, which was released only one year after the previous Shrek film, utilized 63 million render hours. Release Box office performance Critical and public reception Academy Awards Cast and characters :Note: A gray cell indicates character did not appear in that medium. Crew Video games * Shrek * Shrek: Hassle at the Castle * Shrek: Extra Large * Shrek: Super Party * Shrek 2 * Shrek Super Slam * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek the Third * Shrek n' Roll * Shrek Forever After * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz * Madagascar Kartz Comics Dark Horse Comics released in 2003 three 32-page full color comic books featuring Shrek, Donkey and Fiona - Shrek #1, Shrek #2, and Shrek #3. The comics were written by Mark Evanier and illustrated by Ramon Bachs and Raul Fernandez. Ape Entertainment has also released under KiZoic label five full color comic books - a 52-page prequel to Shrek Forever After titled Shrek (2010), and four 32-page books: Shrek #1 (2010), Shrek #2 (2010), Shrek #3 (2011), and Shrek #4 (2011). Attractions Far Far Away is one of the seven themed lands in Universal Studios Singapore, and it consists of many locations from the Shrek franchise, including the 40-meter tall Far Far Away Castle. Shrek's Faire Faire Away is one of the three areas at the DreamWorks Experience themed land at the Australian theme park Dreamworld. It opened in 2012 and it consists of a fixed arm, rotating plane ride Dronkey Flyers, a kite flyer Gingy's Glider, a swing ride Puss in Boots Sword Swing and a carousel Shrek's Ogre-Go-Round. A Shrek themed attraction, called DreamWork's Tours Shrek's Adventure! London, opened in 2015 at London County Hall as the first of six attractions initially planned over nine years. In collaboration with Merlin Entertainments, the live interactive walk-through adventure presents an original story written by DWA, along with a character courtyard, also featuring characters from several other DreamWorks Animation's franchises. Internet fandom The underground internet fandom of the Shrek film series started around 2009. With the fanbase described by some people as an ironic liking towards the series, there have been several sexually explicit memes based on the titular character. The most notable example is a 2013 metameme based on a fanmade video called "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Fans of Shrek are known as "Brogres", a take on the name "Bronies", the young adult fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. A "Shrek Filmmaker" movement of Source Filmmaker animators making videos based on the internet's obsession towards the character has also occurred. See also References External links * Category:MVMpedia Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-film series Category:Animated film series Category:Children's film series Category:Dramedy films by series Category:Nickelodeon franchises Category:Science-Fantasy films by series Category:Film series Films by Series Paramount franchises